This invention relates to an impact printer, and more particularly to a low-noise type impact printer.
In a conventional impact printer, a reduction in the noise generated by the printing mechanism has been achieved by shielding the printing mechanism using cover means and by employing noise absorbing material such as sponge in the cover means. However, because of size and restraints on such cost impact printers, an absorbing material having a thickness sufficient to fully absorb the noise can not be provided, whereby a sufficient noise absorbing effect can not be expected. The printer noise and the sound pressure of the noise leaking from interstices of the cover means are accordingly to heightened, to thereby deteriorate the noise reducing effect.